Love At Boarding School
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: What happens when Percy moves to Annabeth's boarding school after the titan war. What happens when his new roommate is after Annabeth? Read to find out. PERCABETH RULES!


**A/N HEY HEY HEY! I'm back in the world of Percy Jackson! Don't worry, I'll update my other stories soon. So what's up guys?!**

**So, what did you guys think of Mark Of Athena? I LOVED IT! Best story ever!**

**I know there are a lot of stories of Annabeth going to Percy's school, and quite a few of Percy going to Annabeth's. But not enough of Percy going to Annabeth's boarding school.**

**So, on to my story:**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I was sitting on my dorm room bed, trying to concentrate on my Algebra 2 homework. But I couldn't really concentrate, when my two roommates and best friends Katherine and Laura wouldn't shut up!

So let me explain, after we won the Titan War, my amazing boyfriend Percy Jackson went back to school at Goode High School, while I went to this boarding school in New York, so I can over look Mount Olympus, and be near Percy. But with my tight schedule, I barely ever see him.

So, as I mentioned earlier, I share a dorm with my best friends Katherine and Laura. Katherine is a sweet musician, unless you upset her, then she turns into a fighting with attitude champion. She has curly dirty blond hair, with hazel eyes, and always carries her electric blue guitar.

Laura is the down to earth, girly girl. I love her to death, except when she makes me go shopping; it's just pure torture. She has straight black hair, and baby blue eyes.

I love them like sisters, but there is no way I'm going to tell them about Percy, they'll just start squealing, and make me tell them every single detail.

So anyways, while I was attempting to do my homework, Katherine and Laura kept arguing about which guy was cuter.

"It's definitely James, captain of the football team." Said Laura.

"No, it's Damon, captain of the soccer team." Said Katherine.

"Will you two shut up!" I scream exasperatedly.

"Sorry Annabeth." They both say.

"Want to go to the library guys? There Annabeth can actually do her work in peace." Asked Katherine.

"Definitely." I say picking up my books, heading to the library with the girls.

On our way, we were laughing and talking. Right before we reached the library, Daniel, the schools annoying, jerk of a player. He thinks he can get any girl just because he's good looking.

Daniel flashes me a supposedly charming smile, "Hey Anne, want to go out this weekend."

"First of all, my name is Annabeth, never ever call me Anne. Second, I'd rather eat dirt then go out with you." And with that I pushed myself past him, with Katherine and Laura following.

"WHAT WAS THAT! You just rejected the hottest guy ever!" Laura screams.

I smirk, thinking about how much better Percy is, "Eh, not my type." I say.

"So good looking charming guys aren't your type?" Katherine asks.

"Oh they are, but idiotic egotistic jerks aren't." I simply reply, entering the library.

_**Percy's POV**_

I walked into my new boarding school, looking down at my schedule, while dragging my blue/sea green suitcase. Man I was going to surprise Annabeth. I felt all eyes on me, but I was used to it.

I was lost, so I went to the first guy I saw. "Um hey, I'm Percy, I'm new here, and kind of lost."

The guy smiled politely and said, " Sup Percy, I'm Blake. Yeah, this school is a pain to find your away around at first, but don't worry, it gets easier. Follow me." He said, as I handed him my schedule, and began walking.

He glanced down at it, and said, " You live in Tower 4 room number 214. I actually have a dorm right next door. Man, I feel bad for you."

"Why, what's wrong with room 214?" I ask curiously.

"Dude, you're sharing a dorm with Daniel, the supposedly most popular and good looking guy in school. He's a jerk. But he gets every girl. So, good luck." He said.

"I think I can handle him." I say smirking. I didn't want to tell him about Annabeth, not yet.

Blake smirks, and asks, "So Percy, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I swim, I was the captain at my old school." I say.

"Really? I'm on the swim team. We actually need more members. Try outs are tomorrow, you might have a shot at captain. Anyways, here's room 214. I'm in 216, so if you need someone to show you around, just knock." Blake said as he walked away.

I pulled out my dorm key, and opened the door. There was a living room, with a plasma screen TV, a couch, a mini fridge, a microwave, and a couple of cupboards. Connecting to the living room were two hallways, which each led to a bedroom and bathroom.

Soon, a guy with blond hair, and blue eyes came out of the left hallway. He looked like one of those guys who would pick on me back in middle school. In other words, I was tempted to punch him on the site.

He was too busy talking on the phone to even notice me.

"No. I know right! I can't believe she rejected me, the great Daniel! I'm too awesome. I've NEVER been rejected. Who does she think she is? Whatever, she will be mine. Uhu. Bye bro." said my roommate, as he hung up the phone.

He finally noticed me, and said, "You must be my new roommate, I'm Daniel."

"He Daniel, I'm Percy." I said holding out my hand for him to shake, when he didn't, I awkwardly put my hand down.

"Anyway, you're room is on the right hallway. Never, and I mean never go to my side of the dorm, understood." Daniel said.

I nodded, "Sure man." And with that, I went to my room. It was a basic room, with gray walls, and a blue bed sheet. There was a desk at the corner, and a closet on the other side of the bed. I quickly unpacked my light suitcase, and left the dorm. Daniel was too busy texting to notice I was leaving the dorm. Gods, he's a jerk.

I went to room 216, and knocked on the door. Blake answered the door and said, "Sup man."

"Hey, yeah, I have no idea where anything is." I said.

Blake closed the door behind him, and asked, "Where to Perc."

I racked my brain, trying to figure out where Annabeth, my gorgeous goddess is right now. The answer was pretty obvious.

"The Library." I said.

Blake led me to the library telling me all about the social status of this school.

"So, the most popular guy in school is Daniel, who you already met. He supposedly was never rejected, but today, I heard that the most popular girl in school, totally rejected him, hard, while embarrassing him."

"Who's the most popular girl?" I asked, not really caring.

"Annabeth Chase." He replied simply.

Now that caught my attention. Annabeth? That's my girl! I tried to not make it looked like I was surprised.

"So who's this Annabeth girl?" I ask, trying to not smirk.

"She's this super hot popular girl, but she rejects every guy who asks her out. She so athletic, and just moved here from California. She's also the smartest girl ever. She's one of my best friends. But I have my eyes on her best friend Katherine, so hands off."

I just laugh. We soon enter the library, and I soon spot Annabeth. Her Blond hair can get noticed from a mile away.

"That's her." Blake says, nudging towards Annabeth.

"Well, I'm going to try to talk to her." I say.

"Are you sure, she rejects everyone. But if you insist, lets go." Blake says a little hesitant.

I stroll up to Annabeth, who's looking more beautiful the ever bent over her architect books.

"You know, I never understood why people like architecture, it's so boring." I tell her.

Everyone sucks in their breath, since they know just as much as me, to never make fun of Annabeth's books.

She quickly looked up to see the offender to her precious books, only to see that it's me. She quickly hides her surprise, and plays along.

" The only reason why architecture is boring to you, is because you're too stupid to understand it." She says getting up from her seat.

"Oh really now?" I ask, getting a step closer to her.

"Really." She said, getting a step closer to me.

Just when it looks like we're about to fight, I put my arms around her waist, picking her up. She puts her legs around my waist, and arms around my neck, and finally our lips connect. The kiss was magical. We finally stop we need to catch our breath. I put her down and kiss her one more time.

By this time, everyone in the library has there eyes on us.

"I missed you so much seaweed brain." Annabeth said, hugging me.

"I missed you to, wise girl." I say.

Letting go of me, Annabeth asks, "What are you doing here Percy?"

"What, a guy can't switch schools just to see his girlfriend?" I ask, pretending to be offended. We both end up just laughing.

"What The Heck?" We here Blake said, and that's when we noticed, our friends were still here.

_**A/N And that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it! IN the next chapter, you'll see the reaction to all their friends, including DANIEL! What do you think will be Daniels reaction to his new roommate is dating the one girl who rejected him. Review me your thought! REVIEW PLEASE! Love you all!**_


End file.
